LEB:PC: Brondin Hurndin (jsb420)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d10+9 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC, 1d6+7 damage}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An enemy marked by Brondin makes an attack that does not include Brondin as a target. +12 vs Fortitude; 1d10+9 damage, and the target grants combat advantage to Brondin and his allies until the end of Brondin's next turn.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An enemy marked by Brondin that is within the burst makes an attack that doesn't include Brondin as a target. Close burst 5; Effect: Brondin slides the target 1 square. The target is slowed and cannot shift until the end of its turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d10+9 damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Brondin's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Runic, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d10+9 damage. Rune of Destruction: Until the end of Brondin's next turn, the target has vulnerable 2 to all damage, but vulnerable 5 against opportunity attacks. Rune of Protection: Until the end of Brondin's next turn, the target takes a penalty to damage rolls equal to Brondin's Constitution (+3).}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Runic, Weapon |Power Description='Trigger:' An enemy makes an attack roll against one of Brondin's allies. Close burst 5; Target: Triggering enemy; +12 vs Fortitude, The target is blinded until the end of its turn. Rune of Destruction: The target also takes radiant damage equal to Brondin's Constitution modifier (+3). Rune of Protection: The ally gains temporary hit points equal to Brondin's Constitution modifier (+3).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon, Zone |Power Description='Effect:' The burst creates a zone of rippling earth that lasts until the end of Brondin's next turn. Close burst 1; targets enemies only; +12 vs AC, 1d10+9 damage. The target is knocked prone when it leaves the zone.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon, Zone |Power Description=Close burst 3. Targets enemies only. +12 vs. AC; 1d10+4 radiant damage. Miss: Half damage Effect: The burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of Brondin's next turn. Brondin and his allies gain a +2 power bonus to all defenses while within this zone. Sustain: Minor.}} |Items= |Alignment=Good |Strength=20 (+7) |Constitution=16 (+5) |Dexterity=14 (+4) |Intelligence=8 (+1) |Wisdom=12 (+3) |Charisma=10 (+2) |Skills=Athletics +11, Dungeoneering +10, Thievery +8 |Feats=Hybrid Talent, Dwarven Weapons Training, Armor Proficiency: Chainmail, Weapon Expertise - Hammer (Bonus at 5th level) |Equipment=Retribution Craghammer +2, throwing hammer (2), light shield, Dwarven Finemail +2; Cloak of Distortion +1; adventurer's kit; Thieves' kit; 594gp |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background Brondin grew up within the confines of House Kundarak. His father worked with the Warding Guild and when Brondin was of age, he also joined the guild. Shortly after Brondin's father was killed in an accident, warding a loyal merchant's grand home, Brondin started having nightmares, waking from sleep drenched in sweat, raving about aberrant terrors and psychic horrors manifestations raging through Khorvaire. Known for his occasional prophetic visions, Brondin was given a period of personal leave by Lord Morrikan d'Kundarak himself, to seek out and find whether these visions are true or not. He now hunts any leads he can find, hoping to measure up to the standards imposed by Lord Morrikan and House Kundarak. Appearance Brondin is an average sized dwarf, more towards the lean side as opposed to stout. A hereditary gene has gifted Brondin with a magnificently, perfect bald head that he is proud of beyond words. As with any dwarf, Brondin refuses to shave his beard as a sign of respect to the Forge Father, Onatar. While adventuring, he wears dusky colored chainmail armor, a light shield bearing the House Kundarak's symbol, and wields a heavy-headed craghammer. A strong defender, he likes to stomp to the forefront and lock down any enemies near him. Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 4'6" Weight: 185 lbs. Personality Quirks: *Always talks about his beard and/or bald head *Doesn't keep eye contact for long, always looking for things in the dark *Afraid of the dark (although won't admit it!) Alignment: Good Brondin is usually quite jovial and not quick to temper, but when roused he is stubborn and won't back down. Prideful of House Kundarak, he won't abide any slander. If his nightmares are brought up, he will become sullen as if guilty of his own prophetic visions. Although Brondin is resolute in his loyalty to House Kundarak and himself, fighting one's own fears will truly show his measure. Hooks * Bring on anything aberrant or psychic * Brondin has reoccurring nightmares of aberrant terrors assaulting the good people of Eberron Kicker Coming! Stats [ sblock=Brondin Hurndin] Status: Rune State: [ ] Destruction: (Allies gain +1 bonus to attack rolls against enemies adjacent to Brondin.) [ ] Protection: (Allies gain Resist 2 to all damage while adjacent to Brondin.) Brondin Hurndin Level 5 Runepriest|Warden Init: +4 Speed: 5 Passive Perception:13; Passive Insight: 13 AC: 22 Fort 18 Ref 16 Will 16 HP: 54/54 Surges: 11/11 Surge Value: 13 AP: 1 Languages: Common, Dwarven Str:20 Dex:14 Wis:12 Con:16 Int:8 Cha:10 Powers: Warden's Fury, Warden's Grasp, Weight of Earth, Rune of Diminishment Dwarven Resilience, Rune of Mending, Roots of Stone, Word of the Blinding Shield, Boiling Cloud, Boiling Cloud Attack, Rune of Undeniable Dawn, Shield of Sacrifice[ /sblock] Equipment Identification Papers w/Portrait -- 5gp Coins: 594gp Encumbrance: 92lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 11 (8 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf (PHB1) * +2 Con, +2 Str or +2 Wis * +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common * Dwarven Resiliance Racial Power * Cast Iron Stomach * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency * Stand Your Ground * Encumbered Speed * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 Class Features Hybrid Runepriest (PHB3) * Rune of Mending: 1 healing per encounter * Runic Artistry: Wrathful Hammer ** Gain proficiency with military hammers and maces. ** Whenever an enemy deals damage to Brondin with an attack, he gains a bonus to damage rolls against that enemy until the end of his next turn. The bonus equals Brondin's Constitution modifier (+3), regardless of the number of times the enemy damages Brondin in a round. * Healing Infusions: Creating infusions to heal. Hybrid Warden (PHB2) * Nature's Wrath: mark one adjacent enemy (free action) Feats * 1st: Hybrid Talent ** Rune Master (Rune of Destruction or Rune of Protection): *** Rune of Destruction: Allies gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against enemies that are adjacent to Brondin. *** Rune of Protection: While adjacent to Brondin, his allies gain Resist 2 to all damage. The resistance increases to 4 at 11th level and 6 at 21st level. * 2nd: Dwarven Weapon Training ** +2 feat bonus to damage and proficiency with all axes and hammers * 4th:Armor Proficiency: Chainmail Armor * 5th: Hammer Expertise (Bonus) Background Iron Gatekeeper (EBR): Thievery Skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= }} Tracking Money Start: 372gp +168gp Dusk and Her Embrace +54gp sold dwarven chainmail +1 (20%) Total: 594gp Treasure Wishlist: *Dwarven Chainmail +2 *Iron Armbands of Power *Boots of Free Action XP * Starting at level 4 * +2540xp Dusk and Her Embrace ** +6 Reward Points Total XP: 6290 Changes List changed here * 4/29/2011: Created * 5/1/2011: Leveled up to 4th * 10/7/2011: leveled up to 5th Judge Comments Judge comments: Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by Son of Meepo * Warden's Fury should be an attack against Fortitude, not AC (done) ** You need to fix the Power To-Hit table. * The Hybrid Warden's Nature's Wrath power is still a free action (not a minor), but only allows you to mark one adjacent enemy rather than all of them. (done) ** You need to fix the class features section. * Each half of your hybrid class should contribute a +1 to one NAD. I think the math is off for your Will defense because you should have a +2 class bonus to Will. (Assuming you chose Will instead of Fort for your Warden defense bonus). ** Still not fixed * Warden's Grasp only slows the target and prevents shifting until the end of the target's ''current ''turn, not its next one. (done) * Rune of Undeniable Dawn should indicate that it targets enemies in the burst only. (done) * Dwarven Armor gives an item bonus to Endurance equal to its enhancement bonus. Thus you should have an additional +1 to Endurance. (done) * You have a Retribution Craghammer +2, but several places reference a Retribution Craghammer +1. The bonus is correct, just the name has to be changed. Also, somewhere on your statblock, the property of the Retribution weapon should be listed as should your Cloak of Distortion.(done) Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove mentions of "Constitution modifier" and just leave the number. * Summary: Similar for the description of how Rune of Diminishment gets better at higher levels. * Summary: Rune of the Undeniable Dawn is missing your Str mod to damage. * Skills: Your racial bonus to Dungeoneering is missing, and your bonus to Endurance is too high. Minor, so approved. (fixed 10/7/2011 - jsb420) Status Approved for level 4 Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Dwarf Category:LEB:Runepriest Category:LEB:Warden